


Requiem

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Filk, Gen, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-06
Updated: 1999-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 01:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: In memory of Det. Louis Gardino





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Requiem
    
    
     
    
    Subject: In reaction to "Juliet is Bleeding"

# Requiem - A Quartet for Male Voices
    
    
    Requiem aeternam
    Dona eis Domine
    Et lux perpetua
    Luceat eis.
    
    It's always hard to send them out there.
    He knew the risks of being a cop.
    But there shouldn't have been any risk, and danger.
    Why did you have to take one of my boys?
    
    You were my partner.
    Hell, practically my brother.
    You weren't supposed to leave me alone, not like this.
    Damn it, I should have saved you!
    
    Pie Jesu Domine
    Dona eis requiem.
    Agnus Dei qui tollis peccata mundi
    Dona eis requiem.
    
    Lux aeterna
    Luceat eis, Domine,
    Cum sanctis tuis in aeternum
    Qui a pius es.
    
    It's all my fault.
    If I hadn't provoked him, you'd still be here.
    It should have been me, not you.
    I swear, you will be avenged!
    
    Maintiens le droit.
    We shared the goal, the pursuit of justice.
    You supported me when I needed it.
    I will support your search, even beyond death.
    
    Libera me, Domine,
    De morte aeternam.
    Requiem aeternam
    Dona eis Domine.
    
    In memory of Detective Louis Gardino.
    May he rest in peace.
    
    ever your servant,
    Jenn S.
    
    

* * *


End file.
